High Temperature
by Yuki Utari
Summary: Sudah seminggu, peringkat Yupina sebagai penulis novel menukik tajam menjadi peringkat 20. Dolche, saingan beratnya, merajai peringkat satu dengan mudahnya./"Tch! Kalau dengan satu novel tidak bisa, akan kutulis novel kedua!"/Novel apa yang akan ditulis Yukina? Apakah Shigure dan Akira akan 'digunakan' lagi pada novel ini?/WARNING : YAOI/SHONEN-AI, OOC/(HIATUS untuk sementara :,D)
1. Prolog

Haaaiii~~ Hajimemashite reader~ (^o^)/'' Ohoho... biasanya saya nggak nangkring di fandom ini... Tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin hehe...

Nee, nggak usah banyak omong lagi, silahkan seret scroll-nya ke bawah~

* * *

**.**

**~ High Temperature ~**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, a little Romance, a little Fantasy**

**Watashi ni xx Shinasai **©** Ema Tooyama**

**High Temperature **©** Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Typo(s) semoga nggak ada :D, OOC**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA (^o^)/''**

**.**

**.**

**-oO..oO-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

"Yukina, Yukinaa~" Akira terus-menerus memanggil sepupunya yang dari tadi jalan mondar-mandir layaknya setrikaan.

"APA?!" bentak Yukina ditambah _deathglare_-an andalannya yang tentu saja tidak mempan pada Akira.

"Berhenti berputar-putar seperti itu, aku pusing melihatnya~"

"NGGAK USAH LIHAT!"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Yukina berhenti berjalan, berhenti melangkah, berhenti hidup. Eh, salah… *Author ditusuk*

Ia berbalik dengan _slow motion_ lalu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Akira. Begitu dramatis.

"Apa?" tanya Akira setelah ponsel itu sampai di depan matanya.

"REAKSI MACAM APA ITU?! KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! TIDAK?!"

"Itu ponsel, aku lihat, kok," jawab Akira polos. Terlalu polos.

"LIHAT LAYARNYA! LIHAT! PERINGKATKU JADI DUA PULUH! DUA PULUH SODARA, SODARA!" teriak Yukina dengan gaya mbak-mbak sales di Matahari Departement Store.

"Oh."

"Aku lelah bicara denganmu. Jangan temui aku lagi, Akira." Yukina memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan membuat pose 'jangan dekati aku lagi'.

Akira menatap Yukina _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir 'sepupu gue kemasukan arwah apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ehem, ehem… Dengarkan aku, _please_, dengar."

"Dari tadi kami sudah mendengarkanmu, Yukinaa… Sepuluh menit yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama tapi tak juga bicara," protes Shigure yang sudah dalam posisi tiduran yang santai. Capek kalau duduk. Si Yukina nggak bakal ngomong-ngomong juga.

"Apa, _hime-sama_?" tanya Akira antusias. Ia juga sudah mengulang kalimat yang sama sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Begini, kalian akan kuberikan misi!"

Shigure langsung bangkit begitu mendengar kata 'misi'. Matanya berbinar-binar mesum. Dalam hati… 'Yes! Akhirnya bisa mesra-mesraan sama yayang Yukina tercintah~'

Akira terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. "Apa ini untuk… Ng… novelmu itu, Yukina-chan?"

"Yup. Betul sekali, sodara Akira!"

Shigure meringsut mendekati Yukina. "Ayo, kita mulai dari mana? _Hug_? _Kiss_? _Or_…" tanya Shigure sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

.

DUAK!

.

Tinju Yukina telak mengenai dagu Shigure. Cowok itu mati seketika! Eh, nggak… Cuma terjungkal ke belakang.

"Enak saja! Bukan denganku, Shigure bodoh!"

"Eh? La, lalu, sama siapa…? Sama Mami? Aku nggak mau!"

Yukina menyeringai. "Bukan juga, Shigure… Ini untuk novel keduaku!"

"Novel kedua?" Paduan suara Akira dan Shigure pun terdengar.

"Ya. Kalau dengan satu novel saja tidak bisa mengembalikan peringkatku atau mengalahkan Dolche, maka aku akan bikin dua novel!"

"Apa kau yakin, Yukina-chan?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Akira. Novel yang kedua tetap ber-genre fantasi. Itu satu-satunya keahlianku. Tapi, ada yang beda! Sangat amat beda hingga Dolche tidak bisa mengalahkanku!" jawab Yukina dengan tingkat kepedean yang teramat tinggi.

"_Tell us_!" pinta Akira.

"Ehem, ehem… Kali ini, aku akan buat novel…"

.

Mata Akira melebar.

Hidung Shigure mengembang. *digaplok Shigure*

Tangan Yukina terangkat di udara *Put your hands up! (=o=)/*

.

.

.

"_YAOI_!"

"_NANI_?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

Bhubhubhuu~ nggak aneh 'kan ya? gini nih kalo seorang fujoshi ketemu cowo keren sama cowo bishou di komik hehehe... /kabur/

Nee~ review-review? ^^


	2. Mission 1!

sepi... (T^T) ya udah deh gapapa, yg penting selesai ini fict~

* * *

**.**

**~ High Temperature ~**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, a little Romance, a little Fantasy**

**Watashi ni xx Shinasai **** Ema Tooyama**

**High Temperature **** Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Typo(s) semoga nggak ada :D, OOC**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA (^o^)/''**

**.**

**.**

**-oO..oO-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Mission 1!**

**.**

Senja dengan cepat berganti malam

Tirai hitam terbuka dan langit pun menggelap

Sang dewi malam kembali menampakkan kecantikannya

Kali ini, bulat yang sempurna terpajang di angkasa

Bulan purnama

.

Sang Pangeran kegelapan menerjang lebatnya hutan

Menjauh dari kerumunannya, berlari dari kenyataan

Fakta pahit, mesin penghasil duka

Pergi ke alam bebas, alam yang lain

Dunia yang belum dijamahnya sama sekali

Tidak berpikir, hanya bergerak dengan hati

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yukina pasti kepentok meja…" bisik Shigure kalut.

"Bukan. Pasti kebentur pintu…" komentar Akira dengan nada yang tak kalah lemasnya.

"Ah, bukan, bukan… Pasti ketimpuk bola baseball berkecepatan 5 kilometer per detik."

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Shigure?"

"Habisnya! Dia itu kenapa bikin novel yang aneh-aneh gini sih?! _Kuso_!"

.

DUAK!

.

Kaki Yukina melayang mengenai wajah Shigure. "Apa kau bilang?! _Kuso_?!"

"_Sumimasen_~~ Kapan Yuki-chan balik?"

"Barusan. Ayo, kalian berdua, ikut aku!" perintah Yukina sambil menyeret keduanya.

"_As you command_~" jawab Akira pasrah.

.

.

.

"_Mission_ 1!" teriak Yukina mengumumkan.

Jantung Shigure mulai jumpalitan nggak jelas.

Wajah Akira semakin pucat.

"_Eyes to eyes_!"

"Ha?"

"Saling tatap! Ayo cepat!"

Shigure terkekeh. "Ini mudah. Akira, ayo cepat kita selesaikan misi bodoh ini!"

"Hn." Akira berpindah posisi ke hadapan Shigure.

Keduanya hanya diam dan memandangi satu sama lain.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan itu?!" protes Yukina. "Kalian kurang dekat!"

Shigure maju selangkah. "Segini?"

"Maju lagi!"

Cowok berambut gelap itu maju selangkah lagi. "Sudah?"

"BUKAN! KURANG!" Yukina menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Shigure maju selangkah lagi dan memandang Yukina. "Sudah?"

"IIIHHH! SEGINI!" Yukina mendorong Akira mendekati Shigure.

"Hee… Yukina, aku mau jatuh!"

Sekarang, jarak kedua cowok itu hanya sepuluh sentimeter.

.

Diam lagi.

Hening lagi.

Yukina stres lagi.

"Jangan pelototin si Akira, bodoh! Ya, pantesan aja dia langsung takut!" geram Yukina kesal melihat Akira menunduk karena di pelototin Shigure.

"Lah, terus gimana deh?"

"Tatap matanya lembut! Akira, jangan nunduk!"

"_Yes, master_~" jawab Akira lirih.

Shigure akhirnya nyerah dan memandang Akira seakan-akan cowok di depannya ini gadis cantik.

"Hffftt~" Akira menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan tawa. " HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA….!" Tapi, nggak bisa.

"JANGAN NGAKAK AKIRA! AKU NGGAK BISA DAPAT _FEEL_-NYA!" si Yukina ngamuk lagi akhirnya.

"Maaf, maaf~ Habisnya, mukanya Shigure lucu banget! Harusnya, kau lihat Yukina-chan~"

Shigure merasa terhina oleh Akira langsung menoleh ke Yukina. "Emangnya memandang seperti ini lucu apa?!"

Shigure langsung mengulangi apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Menatap terpesona _mode on_!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…..!" tawa Yukina meledak juga. Ia sampai berguling-guling di lantai malah.

"_OMAERA_! APA YANG SALAH SIH?!"

"Kau nggak tahu apa? Mukamu… Hfftt… Mukamu kayak banci mesum! HAHAHAHAHAAAA…!" jawab Akira sambil mukul-mukul lantai.

"AKIRA _KUSO_!" Shigure langsung menaikkan tinjunya ingin menghajar Akira.

.

BRAK!

.

Tapi sayang, kakinya tersandung dan Shigure malah jatuh menimpa Akira.

Bagai tersihir, Shigure bukannya cepat-cepat bangun, ia malah terpaku di tempat.

"Shi, Shigure-kun…?" panggil Akira gugup.

Gimana nggak gugup coba? Dipandangi dalam jarak hanya lima sentimeter.

Yak, readers, ada apa dengan Shigure?

"Matamu indah, Akira-kun…"

Yap, baru kali ini Shigure melihat mata Akira. Selama ini yang ia lihat di muka Akira hanya hidung dan mulut, matanya ketutupan poni.

"Shigure-kun…?" Akira makin salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"_CUT_!"

Shigure langsung melompat kaget karena mendengar teriakan Yukina. Akira gelagapan nggak jelas.

"Yuki-chan~ jangan berteriak seperti itu dong! Aku kaget tauk!" teriak Shigure sambil ngelus-ngelus dada nenangin si jantung yang hampir aja copot.

Akira malah lebih ekstrem lagi. Ia nangis karena kaget. "Hiks… Kirain Yukina-chan marah sama Akira~" Suara Akira yang kecil ditambah pose Akira saat ini membuat cowok itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Ukh…"

Yukina terbelalak kaget. "Shigure kok mimisan?!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sang Pangeran berlari dan berlari

Tak peduli dengan sekitarnya

Kepalanya pusing, matanya berair, hatinya perih

.

Akibatnya, insiden kecil menimpanya

Ia bertabrakan dengan seorang manusia

Kedua pasang manik mereka bertemu

Sang Pangeran terpaku

"Matamu sangat indah," bisiknya

Anak laki-laki manusia itu juga terdiam

Wajah Sang Pangeran Kegelapan membuatnya terpesona

.

Keduanya telah larut bersama keheningan malam

.

.

.

.

* * *

Singkat ya? *ngelirik ke atas*

Author nan keceh ini *muntah massal* nggak bosen-bosennya minta review~

Review-review? :3


	3. Mission 2!

Woaa... ada readers juga akhirnya... (TwT) kirain nggak ada. Ya sudah, lanjut saja~

Cekidot~ ^^

* * *

**.**

**~ High Temperature ~**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, a little Romance, a little Fantasy**

**Watashi ni xx Shinasai (c) ****Ema Tooyama**

**High Temperature (c)**** Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Typo(s) semoga nggak ada :D, OOC**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA (^o^)/''**

**.**

**.**

**-oO..oO-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Mission 2!**

**.**

Sang pangeran tersadar

Cepat-cepat ia berdiri

Tangannya terulur meraih tangan si anak lelaki

Menuntunnya berdiri

Ah, kenapa ini?

Tanah berguncang, dunia berputar

Hei, ada apa?

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Woaaa… kawan-kawan! Lihat!"

Akira dan Shigure menghampiri Yukina. Gadis itu senangnya minta ampun. Ia memperlihatkan ponselnya lagi.

"Aku naik jadi peringkat 10 lhoo…"

"Cepat banget naiknya, Yukina-chan!" seru Akira ikutan gembira.

"Aku sangat tidak menyangka. Kau hebat juga," tambah Shigure kagum.

"Iya dong. Ternyata pembaca setiaku banyak yang fujoshi~"

Mendengar itu, Shigure menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan Akira langsung jongkok membentuk bola dengan tubuhnya.

Yukina tersenyum lebar. "Kalian mau baca nggak?"

"NGGAK!" teriak Shigure dan Akira kompak.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, mission 2!"

"HAH?! HARI INI LAGI?!"

"Iya dong! Aku harus update secepatnya agar para pembaca tidak lama menunggu~" *betul 'kan reader? :D*

Akira dan Shigure terpaksa mengangguk.

"Akira, gendong Shigure!"

"Ha?! Mana kuat! Shigure 'kan besar!"

.

JDUK!

.

"Aku nggak gendut, tauk!"

Akira memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. "Tapi kau tinggi!"

"Makanya jangan pendek-pendek!"

"IIIHHH!"

Akira mengamuk. Ia mengejar Shigure yang terus berlari sambil meledek Akira.

"Hei, hei, kalian berdua! Sudah, berhenti! Cepat laksanakan misinya!"

Yukina tak didengarkan sama sekali. Mereka sibuk mengejar dan dikejar.

Karena langkah kaki Akira yang kecil, Shigure dengan santai berlari mundur (jalan mundur aja ada 'kan =3=).

Alhasil, Shigure tidak melihat di belakangnya ada palang melintang.

.

DUAK!

.

Shigure ambruk seketika.

"HAHAHAHA… makanya, jangan meledek orang terus!"

Akira mendekati Shigure yang masih nemplok di lantai. Yukina menyusul Akira. "Kalian tuh disuruh menjalankan misi malah bercanda!"

Akira menoel-noel pundak Shigure. "Oi, bangun."

Shigure tetap bergeming. (ini bener lho reader! Bergeming artinya diam! Liat kamusnya~ ini bukan typo! ^^)

Karena tidak bangun juga, Akira mengguncang-guncang tubuh cowok yang terlantar eh, terkapar itu. "Shigure-kun, banguuuunn…"

Yukina menjentikkan jarinya. "Betul juga!"

"A, apa yang betul, Yukina-chan?"

Yukina menatap Akira dengan raut wajah menyeramkan. "Shigure pasti mati!"

"HAH?! Apa-apaan sih, Yukinaaa… masa kepentok tiang doang mati?!"

"Tapi, tadi kepala bagian belakang Shigure yang kepentok. Jadi, bisa aja."

"_ARE_?! Ya udah, bantu aku, Yukina. Angkat dia ke UKS! Biar diperiksa _sensei_."

Yukina mengacungkan jempolnya dan pergi meninggalkan Akira.

"Kau mau kemana?!"

"Akan kuberitahu _sensei_. Kalau _sensei_ tidak ada, bisa kucari cepat-cepat. Kau angkat dia ke UKS saja ya. _Jaa_…"

"Yaaahh… Aku ditinggal sendirian begini…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan susah payah, Akira menggotong Shigure.

Pertama, menyeretnya.

Tapi, kasihan. Nggak jadi deh.

Kedua, menaruhnya di punggung alias gendong belakang.

Si Shigure malah miring-miring mau jatuh. Ganti.

Ketiga, _bridal style_~

Kakinya Akira malah meleot-meleot. Tangannya juga nggak kuat bawa Shigure.

Keempat, yang terakhir, dan paling terpaksa. Gendong si Shigure seperti bawa boneka.

Dipeluk di depan, angkat, jalan.

.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Akira membawa Shigure sendirian ke UKS di lantai dua.

"Yukina-chan~ Ini Shigurenya~ mana _sensei_?"

"Nggak ada."

"HEE? Terus ini gimana?!" Akira langsung panik.

"Mungkin, kita harus mengucapkan _'sayonara'_, Akira," ucap Yukina datar.

"HEE? Shigure-kun~ Shigure!" Akira terus mengguncang-guncang bahu Shigure biar bangun.

Ga bangun-bangun juga.

"HUEEE…. OI, SHIGURE-KUN~~!" Akira terus menampar-nampar pipi Shigure biar bangun.

Ga bangun-bangun juga.

"HUEEEEEE~~~" Akira terus ngebenyek-benyek wajah Shigure biar bangun.

Ga bangun-bangun juga.

"SHIGURE-KUN~~~~!" Akira terus ngegebuk-gebuk Shigure biar bangun.

Ga ba–

"Aduh, apaan sih?! Sakit tauk!" Ga jadi deh, Shigurenya udah bangun.

"HUEEEE~~~"

"Akira kenapa nangis?" tanyanya pada Yukina.

Yukina hanya angkat bahu. Ngakunya nggak tahu. Dasar tukang bohong.

"Akira-kun kenapa?" tanya Shigure lembut. (ehem, ehem... *Author ditimpuk Shigure*)

Akira ngehapus air matanya trus narik ingus. Sruuuuttt…

"Hn~ Shigure nggak bangun-bangun juga sih~"

"Lah, namanya juga pingsan. Sumpah, tadi beneran deh sakit banget."

"Katanya Yukina, kau mati~"

Shigure langsung melototin Yukina. "Kok jahat banget, sih?!"

"Maap, bang." Yukina malah mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' dengan muka _innocent_.

"Siapa yang bawa aku ke sini?" tanya Shigure pada gadis berambut kelam yang malah asik ngaca di depan kotak obat.

"Akira."

"Sendirian?"

"Iya lah. 'kan cowok. Masa aku yang ngangkat, enak aja."

Shigure langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Yukina yang kelewat cuek. Dalam hati, Yukina bersorak gembira, 'Yeah! Rencanaku berhasil! Misi sukses!'

.

"Akira, kau ngangkat akunya gimana?" Shigure penasaran bagaimana cowok kecil itu ngegotong dirinya.

Akira mendekati Shigure dan memeluk cowok itu. "Hei, hei. Jangan peluk aku, bodoh!"

"Diam dulu." Lalu, Akira mengangkat tubuh Shigure dengan mudah. "Tadi aku bawanya gini."

Muka Shigure memerah. Wajah mereka memang terlalu dekat. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Shigure, Akira langsung menurunkan Shigure lagi. Ia jadi ikutan malu.

Shigure menjitak kepala Akira.

"Aduh! Kok aku dipukul sih?!"

"Kenapa menggendongku seperti itu, bodoh?! Memalukan!"

"Maaf. Yang terpikirkan hanya cara itu." Akira tidak berani menatap Shigure. Jadi, ia hanya menunduk.

"Kau 'kan bisa memapahku, Akiraaaa…."

Akira langsung mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat cerah.

"Oh, iya, ya, aku lupaa~"

Urat kekesalan Shigure bertambah. "Hadooohhh…. Akiraaaaa!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sang Pangeran terkulai lemas tak berdaya

Napasnya terengah-engah, tidak teratur

Terlalu banyak berlari, terlalu banyak pikiran

Anak lelaki kecil itu memandangnya khawatir

Ia berusaha membopong sang Pangeran

Membawanya susah payah, sekuat tenaga

Sang Pangeran hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu

"_Arigatou_…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

Heran deh, saya kok nggak bisa bikin ini cerita jadi sedikit lebih panjang... ==a

Nee, domo arigatou, readers~ terutama **Kujyou Riska chiie haloho~ **X,3 Tadinya saya pikir nggak bakal ada yang baca fict ini sebelum buka e-mail dan ngeliat review darimu... Arigatou~ /deep bow/

.

.

Seperti biasa, ada yang minat meninggalkan jejak di kotak di bawah ini? :3


	4. Mission 3!

Di tengah kemalasan untuk ngarang, tiba-tiba terbitlah ide absurd dan jadilah Chapter 3 ini~~ Emang saya aneh kadang-kadang ==a

Yah… Sekalian saya kabur untuk sementara dari fict saya yang lainnya~ *ketawa jahat* /ngelirik fict 'True Love or Not'/ /dikroyok massal/

* * *

**.**

**~ High Temperature ~**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, a little Romance, a little Fantasy**

**Watashi ni xx Shinasai ****(c) ****Ema Tooyama**

**High Temperature (c) Yuki Utari**

**WARNING : Yaoi/Shonen-ai, Typo(s) semoga nggak ada :D, OOC**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA (^o^)/''**

**.**

**.**

**-oO..oO-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mission 3!**

**.**

Tawaran pun diterima, kebaikan tak boleh disia-siakan

Sang pangeran kegelapan mengikuti bocah manusia itu

menyeberangi padang rumput yang luas

Bersama, melalui gelapnya malam

Tapi, gangguan tak pernah lelah menghadang

Belasan, ah bahkan puluhan manusia serigala bermunculan

Dipandu oleh bau sang bocah yang mampu menerbitkan air liur

"B-Bagaimana ini…?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah insiden 'tiang'kata mareka yang menimpa Shigure, Yukina berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf pada cowok itu. Dengan cengiran kudanya, Yukina melambai-lambaikan tiket taman bermain di depan hidung Shigure.

Oke, ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai permintaan maaf.

Lebih sebagai sogokan sepertinya. Supaya nanti Shigure mau menjalankan misi-misi selanjutnya. Yukina, kau memang licik.

"_Ano_… Yuki-chan, ini…. Maksudmu apa?" tanya Shigure menunjuk tiket lusuh yang sepertinya habis diremuk oleh Yukina.

Yukina menyeringai senang. Shigure kelihatannya sedikit tertarik dengan tiket di tangannya. "Kau tahu ini apa, Shigure?"

Shigure menatap Yukina datar. Jelas ia tahu! "Itu tiket taman bermain. Lalu?"

Yukina terkekeh lagi. "Ayo kita kencan~"

Mata Shigure membulat senang. Yukina menyeringai makin lebar melihat tingkah Shigure yang seperti anak anjing itu.

"Tentu aku mau! Ayo kapan?" serbu Shigure dengan pertanyaan kekanak-kanakannya.

Setelah tertawa a'la nenek lampir keselek sandal, Yukina menjawab, "Besok..."

Shigure berteriak 'banzai' dengan gaya kakek-kakek dapat undian, lalu menari-nari Hawaii.

"…malam."

Shigure langsung berhenti. "Ha?"

Yukina memebetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Besok malam kataku."

"Haa?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Uwaaa… Ramainya~" teriak Yukina kagum. Matanya berkaca-kaca bak mendapat uang jutaan yen. Yup. Disanalah mereka sekarang, taman bermain yang bila malam hari lebih terlihat seperti pasar malam-nya Indonesia.

"Ayo, Shigure! Yuk, kita masuk ke situuu~~" Yukina menarik-narik Shigure yang hanya mematung, cemberut, kayak badut—eh ampun bang…

Shigure tidak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia masih sebal pada Yukina. Dia itu lupa atau nggak tahu sih?! Shigure 'kan takut gelap… Oh ayolah, memangnya salah cowok keren seperti dia takut gelap? Nggak 'kan?

"Ayo, ayooo!" ajakan Yukina berubah menjadi perintah. Kalau komandan Yukina sudah bertitah, seorang Shigure pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yukina (Author juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dia punya tenaga kuda *Plak!*) menyeret Shigure menuju _Obake_.

Tunggu—

_OBAKE_?! YUKINA GILA YA?! Jerit Shigure dalam hati.

"OGAH!" tolak Shigure mentah-mentah. Ya, kalau belum dimasak ya mentah (?)

"Kenapa?!" Yukina menuntut alasan.

"Yah… Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" elak Shigure. Udah takut, masih aja gengsi. Ck, ck…

"Kau. Harus. Mau." Perintah Yukina dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kenapa harus?"

"H.A.R.U.S." Tadi tiap kata, sekarang tiap huruf.

Shigure pasrah sepasrah-pasrahnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, berdoa. Ia berharap ada malaikat kesandung terus jatuh ke bumi terus nolong dia dari si Zeus Yukina.

.

"Hei, Yukina! Shigure!"

JENG JENG! Malaikatnya Shigure datang!

.

Yukina dan Shigure langsung menoleh mendengar nama mereka dipanggil. Yukina melambai-lambai seperti orang kesurupan. "Halooo Akiraaa~~"

Jadi… Malaikat yang diharapkan Shigure ini… Akira?

Shigure pun hanya bisa mengucek-ngucek mata. "Kenapa malah Akira?" gumamnya sambil nangis miris.

"Shigure-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Akira bingung. Tadinya ia hampir tidak mengenali Shigure karena tingkahnya. Kirain tadi Yukina bawa anak bayi cengeng. *ditabok Shigure*

Shigure langsung curhat ke Akira, "Aku tidak mengerti apa salahku… Tapi, Yukina ngajak aku ke _Obake_…"

Akira tersentak mendengar kata terakhir Shigure. "_O-Obake_…?" tanyanya gugup.

Shigure tersenyum senang. Tuh 'kan, bukan hanya dia yang takut!

"Iya!" jawab Shigure semangat. Dua lawan satu, Yukina tak mungkin menang!

"_Omoshiroi desu nee~_!" jerit Akira tertahan.

"He?" Shigure cengo seketika. _Omoshiroi_ katanya?! Menarik?! Menarik dari mananya?!

Akira menarik tangan Yukina. "Ayo masuk!"

"HEEEEHH?!"

Rupanya Shigure salah perkiraan.

M.A.M.P.U.S!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan sabar, Yukina, Akira, dan Shigure (sepertinya Shigure tidak termasuk) mengantri masuk. Memang diberi batasan untuk yang mau masuk. Hanya boleh maksimal tiga orang dalam satu kelompok. Lalu, kelompok selanjutnya diperbolehkan masuk lima menit setelah kelompok sebelumnya masuk.

Shigure makin gemetaran begitu antrian memendek. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menggenggam pinggiran kaos Akira.

Akira yang merasa bajunya tertarik langsung menoleh. "Kenapa Shigure-kun?"

Shigure nyaris melompat kaget mendengar suara Akira yang sama datar dan dinginnya dengan Yukina. Apa karena persamaan kesukaan mereka jadi terlihat sama?

"_N-Nande mo nai…_" jawab Shigure dengan suara bergemetar. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan, Akira langsung balik badan lagi. Tanpa tahu kekhawatiran Shigure.

Lain lagi dengan Yukina. Dia menangkap jelas keringat dingin yang tak hentinya mengucur di dahi Shigure.

Dan gadis berambut panjang itu menyeringai senang.

.

.

Tadaaa~~ Saatnya Yukina dkk masuk~

Yukina dengan gagah berani masuk duluan. Disusul Akira dan Shigure yang menempel di belakangnya seperti cicak.

Di awal perjalanan mereka, belum tampak sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya jalanan sepi yang nampak seperti jalan di perdesaan. Tapi, tetap saja, yang namanya gelap tetap gelap.

Pegangan Shigure di pundak Akira makin mengencang dan membuat si empunya bahu menjerit kesakitan. "_ITAAAAII_! Shigure, lepaskan aku!" Tak lupa pukulan menghampiri tangan Shigure.

"_G-Gomeenn_~ Aku… takut…" Dengan berat hati, Shigure mengaku juga.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

Shigure malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Karena Yukina tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa bilang-bilang, tabrakan beruntun pun tak terelakkan. Akira menabrak Yukina disusul Shigure yang makin nemplok sama Akira.

Yukina berbalik dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke muka Akira. Yang ditunjuk jadi gugup. "A-Ada apa Yukina-chan?"

"_Mission_ 3!"

"HEEHHH?!" jeritan protes Shigure dan Akira pun terdengar sumbang.

"Akira! Lindungi Shigure dari setan-setan yak! Dadah~~"

Belum sempat Shigure melancarkan komentar, Yukina berbalik dan berlari kencang. Meninggalkan keduanya di dalam kesunyian rumah hantu itu.

"YUKI-CHAAAANN!" teriak Shigure kencang. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mana bisa si Akira yang jelas lebih kecil dari pada dirinya melindunginya? *ditendang Akira*

.

.

.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo jalan, Shigure," ajak Akira datar.

"TIDAK MAU!" Shigure malah pundung di pojokan jalan. Kalau salah lihat, dia pasti dikira setan.

"Oh, ya sudah. _Jaa_…" Dan Akira pun ngeloyor pergi.

"T-TUNGGU!" Si Shigure ketakutan dan akhirnya mengikuti Akira memasuki gerbang kuil tua. Ya, ujung jalan suram itu berakhir di sebuah kuil raksasa yang tak kalah suramnya.

Akira terdiam sejenak di depan kuil angker itu. Shigure yang melihat jalan bercabang bertanya dengan polosnya, "Masuk ke kuil atau memutari kuil, Akira-kun?"

"Menurutmu?"

Shigure yang sudah pasti mati ketakutan melihat bagian dalam kuil yang teramat sangat menyeramkan langsung berkata, "Memutar saja ya?" mohonnya pada Akira.

"Oke. Kita masuk kuil."

"HEEEHH?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Akira langsung pergi tanpa memedulikan Shigure. Shigure langsung mengejar Akira. Lebih baik ia bersama seseorang daripada berkeliaran sendirian walaupun itu di luar kuil _horror_ itu.

Akira dengan sekuat tenaga membuka pintu kuil yang lumayan besar dan berat itu. Tapi, pintu kutukan itu hanya bergeser sepuluh sentí. Mulut Akira mengerucut karena kesal.

"Pfftt—Sini, sini, kubuka," tawar Shigure. Dengan susah payah, ia tahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Tapi, tetap saja pada akhirnya Shigure tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Akira semakin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Dengan mudahnya, Shigure membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. "Lihat, mudah 'kan?" ejeknya pada Akira.

.

JDER!

.

"HOOAAA!" Shigure langsung melompat mundur. Kakinya yang tak menginjak tanah dengan sempurna membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjengkal ke belakang dengan sukses.

Akira tertawa tanpa henti. Sungguh pembalasan yang _perfecto!_ Akira menuju ke pintu kuil dan menunjuk boneka menyeramkan yang menggantung di langit-langit.

Yup, saat Shigure membuka pintu tadi, boneka itu meluncur dari langit-langit menuju wajah Shigure. Jelas saja, cowok berambut gelap itu langsung berteriak kaget.

Well, tenagamu sangat membantu, nak—

—membantu Akira membalaskan dendamnya pada dirimu, Shigure.

.

Melihat Akira yang tidak juga berhenti tertawa membuat Shigure memanyunkan bibirnya sejauh(?) lima sentí. Wuih, kau mau menyaingi ikan cucut ya? *Author langsung kabur*

"Senang sekali, hm?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Akira sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"A-Akira—itu—"

Akira melongo. Ditatapnya Shigure dihadapannya. "Lho? Suaramu kok berbeda?"

"—di belakangmu…"

Akira menoleh cepat. Matanya terbelalak dan nyaris keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat sosok di belakangnya—yang diajaknya bicara dengan tidak sengaja tadi. Hantu kuil yang datang setiap jam dua pagi (Author: ngutip komik 'Ghost School' =.=v) itu melototi Akira dengan ganas.

"HIAAAA~~!" Akira langsung berlari ke arah Shigure dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"_BAKA YARO_! KENAPA SEMBUNYI! LAWAN SANA!" Shigure ikutan panik.

"T-TIDAK MAU!" teriak Akira tak kalah kencang.

"KAU—KENAPA TIBA-TIBA TAKUT BEGITU?!"

"AKU HANYA TAKUT PADA DIA!" jerit cowok mungil itu. Dengan mata terpejam, jarinya menunjuk liar pada sosok hantu yang menyeringai seram. Padahal tampangnya seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"MASA KAU LEBIH TAKUT PADA DIA DARIPADA HANTU BERDARAH!"

"P-POKOKNYA AKU TAKUT! TITIK!"

Hantu itu terus mendekat. Tangannya yang memegang palu seperti mengancam Shigure dan Akira. Akira langsung memeluk Shigure dengan tubuh gemetaran. Kontan, wajah Shigure merona.

"JANGAN PELUK AKU, BODOH!" rutuknya kesal pada cowok yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"SHIGURE, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK MAU LIHAT DIA POKOKNYA!"

Shigure langsung lari kocar-kacir dengan Akira yang memeluknya dari belakang. (aih~ *Author digiles*)

.

DUAAK!

.

Shigure dan Akira dengan sukses terjerembab ke tanah. Berlari seperti itu memang susah.

"Aduuhh~ Sakit~"

Dengan wajah penuh tanah, Shigure berteriak kesal, "MAKANYA JANGAN BERLARI SAMBIL MEMELUKKU!"

"T-Tapi, aku takut ngeliat mukanya! Bahkan, dia lebih menyeramkan daripada wajahmu!"

"JELAS AJA! MEMANGNYA AKU SETAN!" teriak Shigure penuh emosi.

Karena keasikan beradu mulut, Akira dan Shigure tidak menyadari kalau hantu itu sudah ada di belakang mereka. "Karena kalian sudah melihat wajahku, kalian harus mati~"

Shigure menoleh dan cengo seketika. Akira malah memucat sampai tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mayat.

"BOO!" geram hantu itu tiba-tiba.

"HYYYAAAAAA~~~~!" Shigure langsung berlari lagi.

"SHIGURE!" Akira yang kakinya sudah lemas, tidak bisa berdiri dan menyusul Shigure. Cowok itu menatap kepergian Shigure dengan wajah memelas seperti tergilas truk.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU KELUAR DARI SINI NANTI!" ancam Akira dengan teriakan ultrasonik yang super dahsyat. Si hantu aja sempat sempoyongan dan merasa tuli sesaat saat mendengar teriakan Akira.

Set.

Shigure langsung berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Akira dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "JANGAN GITU!" dengan kecepatan kijang, Shigure kembali ke tempat Akira.

Senyum Akira langsung mengembang. Wow, strateginya sukses gitu!

"Ayo, kita pergi!" ujar Shigure dengan wajah berantakan dan penuh air mata.

"_Ano_—Tapi—N-Nggak harus seperti ini juga 'kan, Shigure?"

"Nggak ada cara lain lagi. Udah ayo!" Shigure pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Lain lagi dengan Akira yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan. "TURUNKAN AKU! CEPAT!"

Shigure mengabaikan jeritan Akira dan tetap berlari—

—sambil menggendong Akira dengan _bridal style_.

"BAKA SHIGURE!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan sebuah(?) kepala menyembul dari balik semak-semak. Sesosok manusia berambut hitam mengkilap itu terkekeh menyeramkan. Yup, si nenek lampir Yukina. *Plak!*

"Sukses~~ Sukses~~" gumamnya mendayu-dayu sambil menonton aksi penyelamatan yang semestinya dilakukan oleh Akira. "Yah, tidak apa-apa deh~ Yang penting ini menarik~"

Dan si psikopat tertawa lagi *Jleb!*

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pangeran yang masih lemah tak berdaya

Mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya

Ia kuat, ia tahu itu

Butiran mutiara cair yang turun dari si anak manusia

Berhasil membuat sisi gelap sang pangeran bangkit

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, musnahlah makhluk berambut tebal itu

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu. Itu janjiku."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

Woaahh~ akhirnya saya mutusin untuk bikin adegan sarap ini. Entah ini lucu apa nggak. Saya sih cuma bisa nyengir sambil ngetik, tidak tahu kalau kalian ==a

Oh ya, soal rumah hantunya… Ini rumah hantu sebetulnya kelewat panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. Isinya macam-macam lagi. Kalau cerita di atas ini 'kan baru muncul kuil gede gitu. Chapter berikutnya masih ada di dalam obake~ Kalau ada yang bingung, tanya aja, ya. (soalnya saya juga bingung mau jelasin apa lagi =v=)

Nee, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk para readers~~ juga untuk **Kujyou Riska chiie haloho** (saya juga mau digendong Akira yang kayak pangeran gitu~ XD) dan **Nicole Nakano** atas reviewnya~~ review kalian bikin saya semangat lanjutin fict absurd ini khukhukhu… X3

Nyaah~ sampai jumpa next chapter~~ :3


End file.
